Common
by KelL-chan
Summary: •"Eu estou preocupado com você". Aquela foi a primeira vez em que falou com ele como Bruce Wayne••Slash, Yaoi••não gosta, não leia•


**Disclaimer:** Batman não me pertence, até porque se pertencesse seria ainda mais gay do que já é

Essa fic contem** slash / yaoi/ viadage** (céus esse fandom vai me matar mas enfim)

_Essa versão do Coringa condiz com a HQ "Arkham Asylum"_

* * *

**Common**

* * *

O som constante de um farfalhar de incontáveis asas sobre as centenas de metros acima, entre gloriosas estalactites e em uma escuridão completa, eram os únicos sons que se ouviam naquela ampla câmara de rocha sólida com algumas poucas paredes esculpidas por mãos humanas. As fileiras de lâmpadas em volta das paredes de pedra estavam apagadas, apenas um feixe de luz era lançado ao meio daquele breu e fazia brilhar a lataria de um conjunto de elaborados e colossais transportes, postos em plataformas que se salientavam ao meio de um estreito caminho rochoso, este com o termino em uma escadaria grotesca cujo final era apenas escuridão.

Próximo a um paredão de computadores de alta tecnologia acoplado ao muro, cintilava imponente o Batmóvel depois de uma jornada exaustiva. O lugar reservado a ele na plataforma dos transportes, ao lado de uma motocicleta e um caça gigante de blindagem negra, estava tomado apenas por marcas de pneus desenhadas no chão. A luz do monitor ligado também se projetava sobre artefatos curiosos devidamente limpos e conservados, cada qual sobre sua própria plataforma – que mais funcionava como um maravilhoso pedestal. Num canto mais próximo, protegidos por vitrines de vidro grosso, a luz chegava receosa sobre os uniformes antigos e em perfeito estado, dando um pouco de clareza à figura disforme envolta em um manto negro que parecia dormir eternamente em seu casulo transparente ao lado de seus companheiros.

Um líquido negro no interior da xícara expelia vapor sobre o painel de controle e – sem as luvas – acariciava a superfície quente com a ponta dos dedos. Os olhos azuis miravam a tela sob sobrancelhas franzidas com força e dentes mordiam o lábio ferido recentemente por um objeto metálico (uma chave inglesa, muito provavelmente). Os cabelos negros suados por tanto tempo sob o capuz de borracha reforçada e blindada estavam jogados sobre a testa lisa, molhada pelo suor. Apenas um dedo se mexia no teclado, passando imagens de um homem... Não, um _maníaco_, dono de incrivelmente largo sorriso eterno no rosto branco e madeixas verdes escandalosas, penteadas com vaidade irônica.

Quem... _Quem era ele_?

As sobrancelhas franziam mais, os dedos fechavam-se com força em volta da xícara escaldante. As imagens do palhaço risonho passavam na tela, coloridas e felizes, e o riso despudorado, sem graça, psicótico, _perigoso_ dele parecia soar em volume alto e provocar eco pelas câmaras ocultas da Batcaverna.

"_Nome: Desconhecido_

_Alcunha: Coringa_

_Idade: Desconhecido (entre 27 e 40 anos)_

_Altura: 1,83 m_

_Peso: Cerca de 74 kg (obs.: esquio, sem porte de lutador)_

_Íris: Verde_

_Cabelos: Desconhecido_

_Raça: Desconhecido_

_Ocupações anteriores: Químico (obs: suposição)_

_Adicionais: Ele não usa maquiagem. Apresenta características de um sociopata e psicopata, solitário – quer sempre chamar a atenção; exibicionista._

_História: Desconhecido_

_Conclusão: Altamente perigoso, prender o mais rápido possível."_

Não precisava ler, já havia decorado os dados na verdade inexistentes a cerca daquele homem. Dentre todos os maníacos que já enfrentou, aquele era o pior de todos. Preferia passar por todos eles de novo a lutar com o Coringa, a ouvir o seu riso debochador e insano e as cruéis idéias tão sem nexo. Ele era completamente louco, e o pior de tudo é que ele mesmo sabia disso. Arkham não funcionava para ele, pois era sua segunda morada. Um lugar cheio de loucos psicóticos. O Coringa gostava dali, e ficava quietinho em sua cela quando queria, mas então novos planos incandesciam em sua mente perigosamente brilhante e ele escapava facilmente, debochando, dizendo que poderia tê-lo feito há mais tempo se o quisesse. Tudo era uma piada para aquele palhaço satírico de Gotham.

Precisava saber quem ele era, de onde veio, o que o deixara daquele jeito... Por que não usava maquiagem.

Em um de seus primeiros confrontos, onde Gotham dormia tranqüila sob a capa obscura de seu vigilante noturno empoleirado nos prédios mais altos, lutaram ferozmente em um cais abandonado. Ou melhor, Batman caçou e abateu a sua presa – o Coringa não lutava, ele apenas era esperto, muito esperto; o suficiente para parecer forte. Desde o primeiro encontro havia adquirido uma vontade descomunal de ver o rosto dele e tirar aquele riso largo dali. Atirou-o ao mar. Pulou junto e enfiou seu rosto na água, esfregando com a mão enluvada enquanto ele se debatia e contorcia-se sem ar. Quando ergueu sua face pelos cabelos verdes encharcados, aquele sorriso ainda estava ali, a pele ainda era branca, os lábios ainda vermelhos. Algo estava errado. Ele não usava maquiagem, aquele _era_ o seu rosto. Como ficou daquele jeito era o que Batman queria saber agora. Respostas aos "desconhecido" que faziam morada em sua ficha no banco de dados da Batcaverna.

Havia muitos falsos Coringas por Gotham City. O que os levava a isso era óbvio, a maioria queria apossar-se da fama dele para passar impune do crime, e era ainda mais fácil descobrir um farsante: quando o socava ou arrastava pelos cabelos ele não ria, e o resquício de tinta barata ficava claro em sua luva. Aquela noite confiou-se tanto que o verdadeiro Coringa não usava maquiagem que não se deu conta que ele estava rindo demais; sabia que tinha descoberto aquilo e maquiara o próprio rosto apenas para uma pegadinha sem graça, que lhe custou uma ferida no canto do lábio causada pela primeira coisa em que ele pôs as mãos quando avançou com a capa farfalhando como asas de morcego para apanhá-lo – mais uma vez.

A conversa que tiveram aquela noite, antecedida por ele amarrado no chão sujo por um cabo de aço, preso a um objeto afiado com a figura estilizada de um morcego que ameaçava cortá-lo se tentasse escapar, ainda estava bem clara na mente de Batman. Foi a primeira vez que falou com ele como Bruce Wayne.

* * *

"_A luz atrás de si projetava sua sombra alta sobre as feições de um Coringa indefeso fazendo um cômico bico infantil – o que viria a ser a única expressão que aparecia em seu rosto além do largo sorriso. Ele devia pensar que estava tudo acabado, que agora depois de um sermão e uma surra voltaria para o Asilo Arkham e iria rever os seus colegas... Mas esses não eram os planos de Batman para ele. Tentar explodir o Hospital de Câncer Infantil de Gotham em troca de um caminhão de balas deixou-o realmente enraivecido, mas também penoso pelo grau de atenção a qual ele necessitava ter voltada para si._

_Muito bem, agora ele a tinha._

_Batman avançou de súbito, fazendo farfalhar sua capa e o homem abaixado fechou os olhos, virando a face à espera de um soco bem aplicado, mas apenas teve um dos braços seguro e foi posto de pé. Empurrou-o pelo beco estreito até a saída para a rua deserta._

_- O que vai fazer comigo, morceguinho? – ele perguntou alto e escandaloso, como era de costume, mas agora sorrindo e mirando-o com lascívia._

_Procurou ignorá-lo e apenas tirou o controle do Batmóvel do Cinto de Utilidades. Em segundos ele apareceu rugindo selvagem no início da rua e passou como um feixe de luz, dando uma freada brusca bem em frente aos dois e abrindo as suas portas._

_- Ora, vai me levar para dar uma volta no Batmóvel? A coisa está ficando mais séria do que... Hey, cuidado! – reclamou quando foi jogado no banco do passageiro e o morcego afiado no cabo de aço rasgou a sua roupa._

_O cavaleiro das trevas saltou majestoso para dentro do veículo e as portas fecharam, então deu a partida. Olhou de soslaio para o Coringa, vendo-o girar o pescoço para todos os lados, mirando as luzes azuis do carro e aos incontáveis botões e radares no painel._

_- Sempre quis entrar aqui – comentou com um de seus enormes sorrisos._

_- As coisas não precisam ser assim – a voz sempre estridente como a escuridão de Batman, que fazia estremecer com o timbre grave sussurrante, agora era incrivelmente mais suave. Levou a mão ao morcego que o prendia e arrancou-o, cortando também os cabos. – Estou cansado desse jogo, mas no ritmo que anda parece que só vai parar quando um nós morrer, e você sabe que não pode me matar._

_- Vamos saber quando eu tentar – respondeu risonho, libertando-se dos cabos e atirando-os aos seus pés._

_- Isso não é brincadeira, Coringa. Eu... Não entendo você, mas posso tentar se falar alguma coisa. Você mesmo já disse que somos iguais; eu também acredito nisso. Você só está no caminho errado, mas eu posso te ajudar._

_- Por que faria isso? – o homem de cabelos verdes passou a mão por estes e encolheu as pernas junto ao corpo. – Eu quase consegui matar você, lembra?_

_- Eu sei – não tinha como esquecer. O Batmóvel continuava avançando pelas ruas, dando voltas por Gotham, enquanto o silêncio crescia entre eles e um riso brincava no rosto do Coringa escorado ao vidro. – Você parece viver em condições precárias, posso te dar uma morada e todo o luxo que quiser ter, toda a atenção que precisar para se sentir satisfeito. Podemos limpar essas ruas juntos, o seu cérebro seria bem aproveitado. Posso te ensinar a lutar também._

_- E vai me dar uma máscara preta e uma roupinha vermelha e amarela? Acho que estou um pouco velho para ser chamado de Menino Prodígio – caçoou._

_- Estou preocupado com você._

_- O Batman preocupado comigo? – exclamou, rindo-se então e se voltando ao homem usando negro. – Por quê?_

_- Essa cidade produz loucos em massa, mas alguns se perdem e não conseguem se encontrar nessa loucura – o Batmóvel parou de andar, os olhos azuis sob o capuz viraram-se para o seu acompanhante incomum. – A Mulher Gato mudou de lado, você também pode fazer isso, antes que seja tarde demais._

_- Já é tarde demais pra mim – suspirou em sussurros. Pela primeira vez não era um ar debochador que jorrava das feições de risos eternos do Coringa._

_- Não, não é._

_- A Mulher Gato tinha um incentivo a mais, não é? – o sorriso lascivo voltava. – Um corpo musculoso sobre o dela e uma mordida na orelha. Pode tentar me convencer assim se quiser, talvez consiga._

_- É isso que você quer?_

_- E você daria? – Batman não respondeu, mas ainda assim o Coringa esperou. Rindo divertido ele jogou-se no banco e pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça. – Foi o que imaginei._

_- Faz sentido. Você quer somente chamar a minha atenção, correto? Faz tudo isso por seus fetiches?_

_- Hey hey garotão, não fique se achando tanto. Eu não acho que morcegos façam o meu tipo, mas me derreto com esse mistério e seriedade – debochou mais uma vez, lançando um riso alto._

_- Coringa, pare com isso ao menos uma vez e me leve a sério – puxou o seu braço com fúria. – Seja o meu parceiro e vai ter qualquer coisa que quiser._

_- O que você ganha com isso?_

_- Não vou mais ficar me preocupando com você._

_Novamente o silêncio se apossou do Batmóvel. Lá fora os faróis projetavam uma luz azulada sobre as águas brilhantes do mar, que açoitavam o velho cais abandonado que fora palco de tantas batalhas sem sentido travadas ao aroma da maresia e acobertados pelo prateado do luar. Por fora do Batmóvel, apenas podia-se ver duas silhuetas escuras, e uma delas avançava e sumia fundindo-se a outra. Batman não soube o que fazer quando o Coringa subiu em sua cintura e pôs as mãos brancas em sua máscara, então não fez nada._

_- Morceguinho tolo, isso não vai ser possível – ele murmurou. – Qual seria a graça sem um joguinho de gato e rato para esquentar o sangue? Ora, não seria tão divertido assim me beijar depois de uma briguinha se elas não existissem, você sabe disso. Não é o relacionamento mais complicado que já teve? Amar ou odiar, eis a questão. Mas você tem o grande azar de se apaixonar por vilões, não é? Primeiro Mulher Gato e depois o Coringa?_

_- Não fique se achando tanto – Batman falou, como ele dissera minutos atrás. – Por que acha que eu estaria apaixonado por você?_

_- Sem contar as inúmeras vezes que me deixou escapar e por não estar fazendo nada enquanto fico no seu colinho? – aproximou sua face da dele, rindo novamente. – Veja só, que olhos azuis bonitinhos você tem, nunca tinha reparado._

_- Vou deixar você pensar com calma em uma resposta._

_- Já tenho minha resposta, Batman. Vou ter que recusar essa oferta tentadora. Fazer o que, eu adoro te pegar de surpresa e fazer com que sinta o gosto do meu sangue que tira com seus socos 'amáveis'._

_- As coisas não precisam ser assim..._

_- Mas é assim que elas são amorzinho, não tente mudá-las – aproximou-se ainda mais de seu rosto encapuzado, que mostrava apenas a parte inferior inexpressiva onde estava uma ferida recente._

_Só havia um jeito de tirar o ar brincalhão e sorriso do Coringa: quando ele estava ocupado provando o sangue que tirara de Batman. Ele não o tocava, não correspondia, mas era assim mesmo que gostava"._

* * *

- Patrão Bruce?

Foi salvo daquela linha de lembranças desconfortáveis pela voz serena de Alfred. Não tinha ouvido seus passos a descer as escadas ou a passar pelo corredor suspenso metros atrás, mas agora ele estava de pé bem atrás de si, com um conjunto de trajes sociais em seu braço e uma bandeja em mão.

- Receio estar atrapalhando alguma coisa? – indagou educadamente.

- Não Alfred, só estava... Pensando um pouco – piscou algumas vezes, como que para se acostumar à presença de seu fiel amigo a fazer sombra sobre si. Alfred aproximou-se mais alguns passos, mirando a enorme tela do computador.

- Pela expressão que carrega, e por estar pensando tão seriamente, suponho que não foi uma conversa muito agradável – observou com o ar sábio de sempre. Bruce não se lembrava de ter dito alguma coisa a ele, mas Alfred sempre sabia.

- Depende do ponto de vista, Alfred – Bruce salientou com uma ponta de ironia, que foi notada pelo mordomo e sinalizada com um sorriso curto de compreensão. Com um toque do botão abriu a galeria de vídeos e imagens – céus, mas definitivamente não esperava que o computador tivesse gravado _aquilo_.

- Ah sim, é elementar que depende do ponto de vista, patrão Bruce – não havia censura em seu tom de voz, sabia que aquele garoto órfão já crescera o suficiente para saber cuidar de seus próprios assuntos; cuidar muito bem, por sinal. Mas depois dos fins trágicos de todos que se aproximavam de Bruce, ficou receoso ao ver aquele homem que tanto causava dores de cabeça ao patrão jogando-o à parede de um beco qualquer para lhe roubar um beijo ao meio de uma luta. Não era uma maneira nada convencional de achar um novo amor, ou no caso daqueles dois, uma nova obsessão e uma nova aventura, mas se tivesse que medicar menos contusões e fraturas em Batman já era um ganho proveitoso. – Só espero, patrão Bruce, que não acabe como todos os seus – e perdoe o uso da palavra – trágicos romances.

- Sinto muito Alfred, mas acho que nem começou e com certeza já teve um fim – com um novo toque de botão, a tela apagou e duas lâmpadas sobre suas cabeças acenderam, fazendo com que ambos tivessem inicialmente que fechar os olhos para se habituar a claridade repentina. – Mas decerto tenho algo em minha agenda para esta noite, ou não traria para mim esse traje de gala, certo?

- Jantar com o prefeito e os demais políticos e empresários importantes de Gotham. É claro que o patrão estará lá para representar as Indústrias Wayne – estendeu as roupas para Bruce, que já estava de pé e pronto para apanhá-las.

- Claro, jogue-me ao ninho de víboras – suspirou derrotado, tomando a dianteira da caminhada de volta a superfície da mansão.

- Patrão Bruce, devo sugerir que se for se banhar seja algo rápido e troque as vestes dentro do Batmóvel – Alfred disse repentinamente, com aquele ar gozado que às vezes vinha a seu rosto impassível e enrugado.

- Por que diz isso? – voltou-se sem compreender. O mordomo ergueu o braço, pedindo licença para encostar no protegido e patrão, para tirar da nuca de seu capuz uma carta coringa. Bruce olhou por um tempo, suspirou novamente, agora enraivecido por não ter notado aquilo, e tirou-a das mãos de Alfred. – "_Nos vemos na casa do prefeito, morceguinho. Estarei de vermelho, para combinar com o clima da festança. Será que você pode me achar?_" Típico – rosnou entre dentes trincados, atirando a carta sobre o painel. – Irei assim mesmo, Alfred, aquele maníaco pôs bombas no lugar. Sabia que havia sido fácil demais desarmar as do hospital; _nada_ é fácil demais com o Coringa.

- O que achei mais incrível foi ele saber, patrão Bruce, que teria a oportunidade de chegar perto o suficiente para mandar a mensagem e depois sair ileso para cumprir o que foi prometido nesta – disse Alfred, desta vez com um tom que em nada agradou a Bruce e o fez virar-se com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Sem dizer mais nada, puxou o capuz para lhe cobrir a cabeça, deixando a mostra apenas a parte inferir do rosto, com o queixo quadrado firme e lábios convertidos em uma linha perfeitamente reta e inflexível, e os olhos azuis escuros pelas sombras, mas impiedosamente frios. Batman pulou para dentro do Batmóvel, com a capa sacudindo como monstruosas asas de morcego a sua volta. Antes de fechar as portas, olhou para Alfred e lhe disse:

- Não me espere acordado, será uma longa noite.

Partiu com os faróis a criar um rastro de luz por onde passava em velocidade fenomenal, pronto para, mais uma vez, caçar e abater a sua maliciosa presa.

* * *

**N/A:**

* * *

_Por favor, não me mandem reviews ameaçadoras :c (risos) E desculpe Lela, mas eu tinha que postar essa fic. O Coringa ainda é todo seu, tá? Só que Batman x Joker é meu OTP desse fandom... xD_


End file.
